


Unravel

by sheewakare



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gusion, First Time, M/M, Top Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheewakare/pseuds/sheewakare
Summary: Gusion and Lancelot train together to enhance their swordsmanship skill. Everything is going well until Lancelot decides to be an ass and a complete pervert.
Relationships: Gusion/Lancelot (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Unravel

"Is this all you've got?" Gusion exclaims with proud smirk, effortlessly matching Lancelot's graceful and rather lazy swinging of his words with his aggressive and quick slashing movements. "And you call yourself the knight of Baroque Castle. How disappointing." 

Despite the other assassin's half-ass attempt to provoke him, Lancelot maintains a calm and graceful posture. Gusion Paxley is known to being cocky, boastful and foul-mouthed. Everybody knows that it's one of his tactics to put off his enemies. It seems to work well for Roger and Bruno. But Lancelot isn't having any of that petty shit. He is a cocky bastard himself, but in a classy manner.

But he had to admit, there's something about the Holy Blade wielder that makes him draw near to him. Gusion is incredibly good with speed and agility, needless to say his swordsmanship is worth respect. He is indeed a fascinating man and it is Lancelot's mission to unravel him.

The long-haired is so invested in his thoughts, he didn't manage to block the knife in Gusion's right hand. His sword flew from his hand and landed across the room.

"Ha! That's quicker than I thought. I'm calling it, you're getting old and slow." Gusion's loud voice echoed in the whole sparring room. He continues to insult him whilst Lancelot goes to retrieve his fallen sword. It's only the two of them in the training room but the other assassin keeps making boastful comments loudly and eagerly as if there's a crowd in a room.

Lancelot forms a smirk. He stands up and faces the other assassin. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Gusion snorts, twirling the blade playfully with his fingers. "Shoot."

"Have you ever had sex with another man before?"

The knife lands on the floor with a loud thud. Gusion stares at him as if he's grown another head. His jaw slightly hanging in surprise. Lancelot cannot quite fathom what he's trying to convey with his expression. He's somewhat in-between confused and disgusted.

"Wha—Why would you—Ar-are you a moron or what?" Gusion seems to finally recover. "Why on earth would you ask me something like that?"

"It's just a question."

"O-Of course not!" Gusion exclaimed, his face starting to redden. "I have no intention doing it with another man. Over my dead body!"

Lancelot shrugs his broad shoulders, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. "If you say so."

"Baroque," Gusion grits, visibly distressed. "You and your disgusting mouth... To hell with you. I don't even know why I agreed to have train with you."

"So, you are saying that my sister was lying when she said you swings both ways," Lancelot muses, rubbing his chin.

Caught off guard, Gusion stops on his tracks. His hands unconsciously balling into fists as he recalls that one time when Guinevere caught him once making out with Clint in some alley near the pub where they hang out. _Guinevere and her loud mouth!_

"T-that was a one-time thing. We were both drunk."

"Hm. So, you like men too but you never have tried it before..."

"Shut up."

"That's a shame, Paxley. It must be frustrating for you, especially knowing you don't have any lover to entertain you at night. When's the last time someone touched—"

"SHUT UP!!" Without thinking, Gusion angrily throws the remaining dagger in his hand toward the other assassin's direction. Smirking, the knight flawlessly counters it with a mere swing of his sword. Just as the dagger lands on the floor, he takes the opportunity to sprint toward the bewildered assassin-slash-mage.

In a mere second, Lancelot's face is just a few inches apart from his. Gusion loses his balance and almost stumbles but the knight catches his waist just in time. A teasing smile crawls on the blond knight's handsome face. Gusion, with now flushing face, glares at the him.

"You're cute when you're flustered."

Gusion's face becomes ten times redder.

"Want me to screw you?"

That's all it takes for Gusion to shove the other assassin with his arm. He's never been so provoked before. How dare this cocky bastard tease him?

"Don't fucking come near me again, you fucking pervert!"

All the knives scattered on the wooden floor come flying back to his pocket like magnet. Lancelot on the other hand can't stop smiling in amusement. _This is a lot entertaining than he thought it would be. He's so easy he makes me want to want him more._

"If you want sex, just come to me. I'll always make time for you, dear."

Is what Gusion last heard before he slams the door close and leaves the fucking palace that crawls with a lot of perverts.

Lancelot's velvety deep voice keeps replaying in his head over the past few days. Gusion is so pissed at himself, especially to the fact that his body's reacting to the bastard's lustered words. Damn it. He turns the valve of hot water and begins to jerk his hard dick. He can't believe he's doing it, can't believe he's hard because of Lance-fucking-lot.

His friends weren't lying when they said Lancelot seduces people easily as if it's just breathing air. There's a reason why he is called the Perfumed Knight. Gusion is just so annoyed that he let himself fall into the pervert's trap. His brain portrays the knight's handsome face and that's all it takes for him to come.

The next time they see each other is on Guinevere's birthday, a week after the incident in the sparring room. Gusion protests that he doesn't want to go to but Chou can be annoying sometimes. He wouldn't stop until he makes his friend say yes (though Gusion believes Chou only befriends him so he could borrow his suits) so he had no choice but to let himself be dragged to the Baroque Castle.

As expected, there's a lot of people and heroes in the party, all dressed elegantly. For a woman with a loud mouth, Guinevere seems to have lots of friends. Even his ex-girlfriend, Lesley is in there accompanied by her new lover, Brody. His supposed companion, the Kung Fu man is already mingling with a group of beautiful mages.

Gusion decides to take solace in the balcony, a glass of martini in his hand. He shouldn't have come here in the first place and now all he can think of is the knight with long golden hair. This whole damned place reminds him of his elegance, his flamboyance, his handsome...

He takes another sip from the glass and that's when he noticed the man lingering behind him.

"I knew I would find you here."

Gusion chuckles lightly, fingers playing on the rim of the glass. "Given you're a beast, I guess it won't be hard for you to track your prey."

"I suppose you're right."

The Holy Blade wielder swivels his head around and almost regrets it because fucking hell, Lancelot looks gorgeous in his grey suit. His long hair neatly tied in a ponytail and overall, he is just so breathtaking.

Lancelot doesn't want to waste any more second. He rushes toward the brown-haired assassin and catches his lips for a hungry kiss. Their tongues battle in dominance and it's no surprise who is winning. Lancelot snakes his arm around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer to deepen the kiss. He bites on Gusion's lower lip before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Lancelot states between his ragged breaths. "You just look so gorgeous."

"Idiot." Gusion chuckles. "You should see yourself."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," admits Lancelot, bringing the other's knuckles onto his lips.

Gusion doesn't know what to reply to that confession. But he's certain about one thing, he wants the other assassin to touch him, make a mess of him and wreck him.

"Will you just take me to your room?"

Lancelot kisses him one more time. "As you wish, my love."

Before he knew it, the two assassins are both naked in Lancelot's king-sized bed. The royal sheets feel so soft and heavenly against Gusion's skin. Lancelot trails kisses on his body, from his neck down to his chest. Gusion has to bite his lip and suppress his moans when the knight takes one bud into his mouth and suckles on it. Lancelot continues to pain hickeys on his bare skin until he's satisfied with his masterpiece. Then he looks up and admires Gusion's fucked out expression.

"We're only getting started and you're already this aroused?"

"Shut up," Gusion mutters against his arm, looking at the man above him. He has his long golden hair down again, draping beautifully on the man's shoulders. He's so beautiful it isn't fair.

They kiss for more with teeth and tongue whilst Lancelot lets his hand crawl down the assassin's hardening dick, making the latter growl. He continues to massage his dick and his balls fervently, Gusion couldn't help but buck his lips and fuck into Lancelot's hand. He snakes an arm around the knight's neck and makes out with him more but Lancelot seems to have another idea. Before he knew it, his fingers are crawling past his balls, reaching his hole.

Gusion pulls away and gasps in surprise whilst Lancelot continues his ministrations. He gently inserts his finger into his hole and starts to thrust it in and out. The brunet’s face is all flushed, eyes hazy and breath sounding ragged. Lancelot smiles and kisses his forehead before pulling away. "Wait here."

He maneuvers toward the bedside drawer and fishes the bottle of liquid he got from the witch Alice the other day. Heaven knows where she uses that thing to. When he returns to his position, Gusion is already lying on his chest, ass high in the air. God, he wants to kiss him right there.

Lancelot pours a good amount of lube on his hand and rubs his fingers with it. "Just relax."

Gusion endures the first finger entering him. The liquid helps the finger slide easier into his walls. He would be lying if he said this doesn't scare him. This is his first time after all, as well the first time he had someone touch him down there. Another finger joins the first one. Gusion slightly winces, he's about to feel his hole stretch. This strangely feels nice.

"You're doing well." Lancelot coaches before he dribbles a small of amount of liquid into the other's ass before inserting a third finger. Wincing, Gusion endures the burning stretch, but his hard dick is aching more.

Once he's properly prepped, Lancelot opens a pack of condom and effortlessly slides it around his hard solid dick. He helps Gusion move on a much better position, placing a pillow under his knees, hiking his ass up in the air.

He's about to insert it when Gusion's nervous voice stops him. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

Gusion looks at him over his shoulder with a shy expression. "I-It's my first time s-so please be gentle."

"Of course," replies Lancelot in a soft voice. "I'll take care of you, Gus."

Gusion shuts his eyes close and waits patiently till he feels the head of his cock gently penetrating his hole. He bites on his forearm and endures the burning stretch. Seconds pass and still only half of his cock gets into the hole. He's a lot tighter than Lancelot expected even after all that preparation. He's getting impatient but still, he waits until the assassin gets accustomed to his size.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

This time, Lancelot tries to push with more force. Gusion groans in pain, his legs almost giving up.

"Fuck. Fuck. It hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Give me a sec."

Lancelot leans down and peppers kisses onto his back and shoulder whilst he patiently waits for Gusion to adjust to the pain. Minutes later, Gusion nudges him with his shoulder, inviting him to go on. The knight doesn't have to be told twice, he holds the brunet’s hip and begins to thrust slow and gently.

"Yeah, that's more like it," Gusion mutters against the pillow.

With rigged breaths, Lancelot watches as his dick appear and disappear into the assassin's ass. This is a lot hotter than he anticipated. He couldn't help but begin to heighten his speed, fucking Gusion better and properly. He's about to close his eyes and just let his hips do the work when Gusion's voice halts him again.

"Stop."

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No. It’s just— I want to see your face," Gusion embarrassedly said.

_Good heavens. He's so adorable!_ Lancelot feels a bit proud he's the first one to see this side of the cocky assassin. "Sure, my love."

He gently pulls out and lets Gusion roll onto bis back and spread his legs. Lancelot instantly positions himself between his legs and easily enters him for the second time. He bends down and meets Gusion's lips for another fervent kiss as he starts to fuck him hard and rough.

"God, yes! Right there," Gusion moans out loud as the knight nudges a delicate sweet spot inside him. Smirking, Lancelot grabs one of his legs and drops it onto his shoulder before speeding up, fucking him relentlessly, hitting the same spot again and again. The motion makes Gusion arch his back and tilt his head back.

At this point, Gusion is a complete wreck. He can feel Lancelot's balls hitting his buttocks in every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin resonates in the whole giant room of the knight, combined with the mage's delicate moans.

"Fuck! Lance. Fuck me harder!"

"Suit yourself."

Granting his wish, Lancelot fucks into him deeper and faster like a jackhammer. Gusion comes onto his stomach without warning. Lancelot begins to sweat as well, he's about to reach his climax but he wishes to last longer. This plan backfires when Gusion clenches tight around him. Lancelot comes into the condom, still inside the assassin's hole.

Gusion lights the cigarette resting between his lips and toss the matches somewhere across the room. He takes a long inhale before pulling the drag away with his finger, his eyes shutting close as he blows out the smoke. Right now, his ass aches like a bitch but he managed to sit with crossed legs on the bed so he distracts himself from the pain with the soothing companion of cigarette. Lancelot is lying relaxedly beside him, only half of his bottom is covered by the pristine sheet. Still, he looks as ethereal as ever.

"Didn't know you smoke."

"Now you do." Gusion replies with a smirk, looking at the other assassin over his shoulder which he quite regrets because even after a wild sex, Lancelot still looks fresh out of a magazine. His long blond locks still look neat and don't look much of a mess unlike his. Heck, he doesn't even look like he just fucked someone. It's unfair, really.

Lancelot raises a brow. "Want another round?"

Gusion gets up the bed to retrieve his pants. "No thanks. I must go before Guinevere starts to suspect something."

"She already knows," Lancelot states as-a-matter-of-factly.

Gusion stares at him blankly. "Why am I not even surprised?"

Outside the gates of the Baroque Castle, Gusion silently walks while smoking his cigarette. Chou appears out of nowhere and joins his side.

"Why is Guinevere telling everybody that you're her new brother-in-law?" Chou asks with genuine curiosity.

"Shut up."

"Hey, you're limping a bit. Did you spar with Lancelot again?"

"Shut up."

"I told you last time that I want to join you guys! Why do you keep forgetting that?” The fighter complains. “Bring me with you next time.”

"Shut up."


End file.
